Just The Girl
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Zander can't explain it but Stevie is just the girl for him... Songfic to the song Just The Girl by The Click Five Oneshot!... Zevie! R and R please...


Just The Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTR or any of the characters in this story! I do not own the song Just The Girl by the Click Five!**

**AN: I am totally in love with this song! I really like the band and I'm like in love with Eric Dill, who originally sang this song! I think it fits Zevie perfectly and Zander would describe Stevie like that! R and R please! Enjoy**...

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

Stevie has a different way with people. She can be rude and cruel to a handful of people. But she knows what she's doing. She knows what's good for her. The last time he did something to piss her off, she pushed him straight in the pool.

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

"So then there was this alien right? And he took me above his ship and a robot was there too and they brain washed me..." Zander said finishing up explaining the dream he had last night.

"Wow that must have been one lame dream!" Stevie said laughing at such a thing. Zander sighed. That wasn't the only thing he was dreaming about.. As strange as it might sound or seem she's the one he wants...

'_cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

She's bittersweet yet she still makes to knock Zander off his feet without even knowing it. He knows now that he doesn't want anyone else but her. She's a mystery to him. One minute he's lively and energetic and the next she's closed up like a clam. She'a too much for him to handle sometimes. Against all the odds she's just the girl he's looking for.

_She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

Anytime Zander tells her something she has to tell the rest of the band. Sometimes she even tells them in less than an hour. The more she ignores him and doesn't look his way the more he finds himself attracted to her. What's a guy to do? He would do anything for her no matter what the cost was.

_And when she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

When she can tell its him calling she doesn't answer. Sometime not even Zander can get her to talk. He knows he can't forget about though. Everything they have been through, every single thing she had told him he still remembers! It's still replaying in his head like a CD on repeat.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

She has a cold expression, she's cruel but she knows what she's doing, what she wants in life. She knows exactly what to say, to make his whole day ruined and make him rethink things two or three times.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

She still can't cease to amaze him. Whatever she does she gives it her all. He doesn't know how she manages to do it all. And so flawlessly too! Sometime he even thinks she's out of his league and that never happens, not to Zander Robbins. She's just the girl for him... Just the girl he's looking for!

_Just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_She's just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_


End file.
